cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth Canada
Nation Information :'' Commonwealth Canada is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 37 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Commonwealth Canada work diligently to produce Uranium and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Commonwealth Canada is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Commonwealth Canada has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Commonwealth Canada allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Commonwealth Canada. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Commonwealth Canada will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Formation :'' Commonwealth Canada was a nation formed from the joining of two British North American colonies under a central government, Upper and Lower Canada had been renamed as Canada West and Canada East. Upon the signing of the British North America Act, 1867, all British North American colonies became joint in what is referred to as The Confederation of Canada, or the lesser Dominion of Canada. Upon this confederation, Canada West and Canada East were once again renamed as Ontario (Canada West) and Quebec (Canada East), as the capital of Ottawa was selected due to it's seclusion from the Americans, and a partially unknown logging town, the term 'Commonwealth Canada' came into early existence to mark the sphere of influence surrounding the capital of confederation. Era of Confederation :'' The Confederation of Canada was an isolated political catastrophe waiting to happen on many levels with little success. Though eventually the confederation did split, Commonwealth Canada remained as the backbone for what once was with great pride and loyalty. In the post-confederation Canadian sphere, Commonwealth Canada "pulled itself up" so to speak. In this Era of Confederation, The Right Honourable, Prime Minister Sir John A MacDonald saw his dreams of a prosperous confederation crumble before him, however, still maintaining governance in Commonwealth Canada to this day. Commonwealth Canada And The German Empire :'' After the failed confederation movement, Ontario and Quebec maintained their pre-confederation joining and established themselves formally as Commonwealth Canada in the post-confederation. Though the British North America Act, 1867 signed over the colonies to The German Empire for the means of care, the confederation had minimal breakthroughs of communication with the Germans, however, Commonwealth Canada to date after seceding from confederation maintains it's loyalty to The German Empire as a domain in North America with John A MacDonald's (no longer of the previous title) governance as the Imperial Minister of Propaganda and consecutive two-term Reichstag Senator for The German Empire. * The Jebrovia Incident: One of the most renowned cases in the political ties with Commonwealth Canada and The German Empire, in which a former confederation citizen by the name of Richard Kretowicz was pressed against on accusations of National Socialist rule within the domain of Jebrovia. This case sparked a large backlash of Canadian nationalism and raised further issues of free speech due in part by John A MacDonald and another former confederation citizen, Barron Chandler of Dorchester.